Sleeping with a Devil
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: A little drabble looking into the lives of one Ootori Kyouya and Fujioka. [KyouyaHaruhi centric]


Sunlight had dared to streak into the bedroom of one Ohtori Kyouya's bedroom, bathing it's inhabitants with it's glory. Birds could be faintly heard from beyond glass windows, and the shuffling of servants could be heard from downstairs. However, due to the lord's infamous tempers, the staff had, wisely, decided to stay away this late Sunday morning. There were no visits from family to the lavishly (but sensibly) decorated penthouse, except for the usual visit from the Suoh heir. Finally, there was a shift of blankets as one of the two figures was lulled from her sleep and lifted her head from the other occupant's chest. With a soft yawn, Haruhi managed to blink away the fuzziness that often accompanied the first waking moments. Stretching stiff muscles and a even stiffer neck, she turned her head towards the other figure, who was content on ignoring the real world. Uncomfortable with strolling around the room without any sort of garb, she glanced around for her shirt, which had been tossed across a desk… Next to her nearly completed essay due the next day. Haruhi let a puff of air pass her lips and slipped out from under the covers, only to be roughly dragged down again. Hitting the soft mattress, she stared upwards to find her (grumpy) lover hovering over her.

Sometimes, she wondered how she tolerated waking up to his foul moods, and occasionally his more impish moods, which usually resulted in them staying in the very bed they were laying on, accomplishing absolutely nothing. They both had busy schedules, that was obvious, with her going through her last year of the required four years to obtain a degree in Law, and for Kyouya, the fifth year of his eight year plan to master all aspects of Business. She was so close, so damn close, to achieving her dreams, and it seemed that this epitome of lust and sin, wrapped up in layers of flesh and skin, was nothing but trouble. Normally, she would get up quietly at eight am to get dressed and catch the first train to the campus, and would not return for twelve hours, while he would sleep till noon and arrive at his first class a hour later, though his own classes did not end till ten at night. In-between classes, they would sometimes meet up for lunch or visit the others. Just last week she had been fortunate enough to avoid being injured by the flying man (thanks to a certain blond) who had threatened to flatten her if not for Mori-sempai's quick thinking and slamming of the door (a inch from her face) before she took a step in. Other times, they passed each other like strangers, too focused on whatever book or paper in which they were reading. A typical day, downright boring compared to what she faced during her years in the Ouran Academy and it's unique Host club. Some days she would wonder what it would be like if she hadn't ever attempted to find a quiet place to study four years ago. Would her life be just the same or would it be lackluster and dull? Would she be just as happy? She couldn't quite eat or drink anything containing dark chocolate related without remembering a certain day in her life, one of the most embarrassing in fact.

When it came to the activities of the evenings, she found herself experiencing a mix of anticipation and dread. She had learned very early on that waking him any time before 9 am would result in one painful reminder of how sharp his tongue could be. When asked if he was a cold lover in-between the sheets, she would pause to ponder upon such a question. He was certainly very methodical in his lovemaking, but surprisingly, he was also very inquisitive in his exploration of her body. Their nights often ended in something that required the changing of sheets, and he was not one to object to experimenting on every surface in the house (in fact the only place she believed to remain 'virgin' was the kitchen, but only because she had stated how unsanitary it would be, how easily someone of the staff could walk in (though upon pondering that, so was the living room, linen closet, and the seat of his car in his garage), as well as she, in a rare show of anger, swore she show him to find out what damage a pastry brush could do). It wasn't like there weren't obstacles, the current head of the Ohtori family wasn't quite pleased with the idea of some commoner being introduced into their prestigious family tree, but she was not without merit (being, and she quoted, one of the most promising students ever seen.) The very fact was, it took a miracle for anyone to get past his 'wall' and certainly it would of taken 8 miracles to find a woman compatible with the (now official) Ohtori heir. A few pulled strings here and there, and Haruhi now found herself stuck with a man she loved dearly. Sure there were flaws and problems, but she learned to tolerate them. After all, she was adaptable to many things life threw at her… Not to mention he was a horrible pillow to sleep upon.

"Who said you could get up, _Haru-chan_?" During the mornings, his voice was considerably deeper, dark storm clouds loaning their color to his eyes. Bluntly put, though he was dangerous, he was downright sexy.  
"Kyouya-_sempai_, it's 11:50 in the morning. We should at least get dressed and finish our essays before Tamaki-sempai arrives." Haruhi stated as she tried to figure out how to get up without knocking the demon lord over. A smirk, one which could (and would she bet) stop the devil in his tracks, crawled upon his face before he leaned over and kissed her collar bone. A shiver tore through her, stemming from her collar bone and to the pit of her stomach, her body easily remembering the reason why they had spent very little of the actual night sleeping. Ignoring the rampant need to kiss that damn smile off his face, she opted for glaring at him instead. He, in response, leaned forward a bit and kissed her stomach, which had it's immediate effect in replacing the glare with a shudder of passion.  
"That idiot can wait till next week for all I care. Right now, it seems I've got something more important to deal with." He said before proceeding to gracefully prowl down her body and send her complaints to the back of her mind and her willing and well trained body into a state of pure feeling bliss.

A little while later, downstairs, a confused Tamaki was barred from even approaching the stairs. For no one wanted to face certain death by the hands of one Ohtori Kyouya while he was enjoying his time with his fiancée. The very next day, however, an ambulance speed off the Tokyo University's campus, for one of the professors had a heart attack once his prized student had admitted that, for the first time in her life, needed a day extension on her paper.

------- Just a little drabble that blocked my ability to finish my mori/haruhi fic. So pardon the sloppiness, it was merely that i had no real urge to revise it... 

Kudos to whoever gets the referance in here >:3 


End file.
